A Tale Of Slave And Master
by Itachis-Only
Summary: After being sold by his own father to pay off a debt, Deidara is bought as a sex slave by Madara Uchiha, a well known drug lord. Deidara refuses to obey his new 'master', forcing Madara to teach the insolent young pup his place. MadaDei. Mentions of KakuHida. Slight SasoDei. Pervert Orochimaru. YAOI. RAPE. ABUSE. RATED M FOR A REASON.
1. Sold to the highest bidder!

"W-what the fuck are you doing! Let go! Do you have any idea who the fuck you've got your filthy hands on?"

Strands of his long, blonde hair were falling in front of his ice blue eyes, which were full of hate and confusion. He struggled furiously against the men holding him, trying to get away. When his father heard about this, whoever these bastards were, they'd regret ever being born!

One of the men laughed, sending shivers up the young bombers spine.

"He's a fine one...and feisty too. He'll sell good. If this doesn't cover the debt, nothing will!"

"What...what are you talking about? Unhand me! When my father hears about this..."

Another laugh ripped through the air, stilling the teen.

"When your father hears...ha! He's the one doing all of this!"

"Y-you're lying!"

His voice rose and hitched, not wanting to believe his own father would do something like this.

"Why would I lie? Are you really that stupid? You know your father owes our boss a hell of a lot of money. Since he can't pay the debt, he's giving you to our boss to sell as way of payment for the debt. Chances are, not only will boss get his money back, but he'll make extra. Boss gets money, and your father gets his debt paid, and gets rid of a worthless son. It's a win-win or everyone. Well, except for you."

"No! No that's not fucking true! He...he'd never..."

"What are you whining about now, Deidara?"

The young teen looked up at his father's voice, his entire body relaxing at the sight of the man in front of him. He thought for sure he was saved.

"Dad! Thank Kami; they're trying to convince me that you're giving me away to settle a debt! Stop them!"

His father's piercing blue eyes stared back at him, cold and empty.

"So this will settle everything I owe? No matter his selling price?"

"That was the agreement. But I think Boss'll be pleased. He should sell high."

"I wouldn't count on it. He's not worth that much. But if you really think so, I suppose I'm not one to say anything."

"D-dad? What are you talking about? Make them let me go! Please! Dad! Dad!"

The graying elder turned and walked out, ignoring his son's desperate pleads.

"Alright shut your trap you annoying brat."

A rag was forced over his nose and mouth and his body went limp as he fell into unconsciousness...

* * *

><p>He'd been to so many of these auctions, that he'd lost count. He'd never bought a single thing, even though he'd been coming for years. It was just something to do when he was bored, and these things could actually be quite amusing sometimes, watching these idiots gamble ridiculous prices for ridiculous things.<p>

He wasn't planning on going tonight, but discovering that his refrigerator was at a complete loss of alcohol, and the Auction club gave free drinks to paying members, he went anyway. It had been a stressful day, and Madara Uchiha needed some drinks. Badly.

Tonight was just like every other night that he came to the club. Item after item was brought out, nothing catching his eyes.

The occasional human was brought out on the stage, naked, chained, and severely drugged. Every single one was incredibly good looking, Madara had to admit, but none of them really peaked his interests.

Until tonight.

"The next item up for bid is a 17 year old Japanese male..."

He was brought another drink which he sipped on lazily, watching the stage where he new the next item would be brought out.

"We've confirmed that his back is virginal, and he has no diseases. Of course, you can always check for yourself."

His eyes widened in shock when two men dragged the heavily sedated blonde boy out onto the stage. His eyes wandered over the exposed, pale flesh, transfixed by the seemingly flawless body.

"If you'll have a look at his face, you'll see that he has fine features, and shocking blue eyes."

The boy's eyelids were only half open due to the heavy drug, but the beautiful blue color was clear as his head was forced up.

Madara was completely drawn in by the young boy, unable to help himself from liking the way the chains on his wrists and neck looked on him.

"He's a nice size for his age, and it really draws his entire body together."

His face was released, and the two men who brought him on stage took hold of his legs and pulled them apart, revealing what was between them. Several members of the audience gasped and snickered, liking what they saw.

Madara had never really thought about his sexuality, it not ever being much of a concern for him. Now, he didn't care one way or the other what gender the kid on the stage was. He wanted him.

"I'll start the bidding at 20 million Ryo..."

He was hesitant to even place a bid, knowing that the price would skyrocket. The boy was indeed a fine piece of merchandise.

"...75 million!"

Madara bit his lip as the price went up, bid after bid, just as he new it would. Not like money was really a problem for him.

"100 million!"

Ouch.

"160 million ryo!"

This was ridiculous.

"And I have a bid of 175 million ryo! Any further bids? No? Once, twice, sold for-"

The auctioneer was only seconds away from slamming the gavel onto his desk, determining the auction over, and the boy would have slipped through Madara's finger. Almost subconsciously, he placed a bid.

"200 million Ryo!"

The raven haired man stood up suddenly, placing his bid right before the auction was sealed.

"I-it seems we have another bid folks! Any other offers? Going once, twice, sold to the gentleman for 200 million Ryo!"

Madara sat back down slowly, the rest of the night seeming to go by in a blur. When all of the evening's items had been sold, the auctioneer instructed everyone who made a winning bid to come backstage and pay for their item. The drug lord stood up and headed backstage, almost in a daze.

"Ah Madara-San! I must admit, I was honestly shocked when I realized it was you who placed such a high bid! Might I ask, what drew you to this item?"

Madara was silent for a moment.

"Everything about him."

"I see. Well that makes me happy to hear! I was beginning to wonder if you were searching for a specific item after you'd been here for so long, and never once placed a bid."

"No. I just never saw anything that I absolutely had to have until tonight. He's perfect."

"Indeed sir. Well, it's 200 Ryo, plus the extra for tax, which brings your total to..."

Madara was hardly paying attention to what the man was saying, his eyes wandering over his purchase when they brought him out.

"Cash or check sir?"

"Cash."

Madara set his briefcase on the desk in front of him, opening it swiftly to reveal that it was full of nothing but Ryo. He counted out the money he owed and handing it over.

Hardly a dent was made in the brief case, but for some odd reason, it felt much lighter when Madara closed it back up and removed it from the desk. He knew it was all in his head, but he didn't spend this much that often. He was a greedy bastard, he would admit.

"Would you like for someone to carry your item out for you?"

Madara nodded silently and headed for his car, one of the workers following him, carrying the boy who was still in the chains, but was now wearing a white bath-robe.

It looked damn good on him.

The drive home seemed longer than usual, and Madara found himself looking in his rearview mirror and the boy in his back seat. He looked so innocent...

He pulled into his driveway and turned the car off, looking at his house for a moment. It was pretty big, but it wasn't a mansion. He had no need for such a huge house. It was a waste of money.

He carried the still unconscious boy into the house and headed for his room, laying the boy on the bed.

He stood by the bed, watching his new slave for awhile, wondering when he'd wake up. Madara was eager to see what the boy was like.

After a little while, he exited the room and headed for the kitchen, making himself some fresh coffee then sitting at the table where he started to work on his finances. It's not like the 200 million Ryo really did any damage to his financial situation, but he still considered it a great loss. It wasn't often he spent money like that.

A couple of hours had gone by, but the drug lord wasn't paying any attention to time; although it was getting pretty late as he was feeling himself getting more tired.

He jumped when he heard a loud crash, his head snapping towards the direction of his room. That boy must've woken up or something.

He slowly stood up, heading straight for his bedroom, throwing the door open and switching on the light. The first thing he saw was the blonde haired teen on his hands and knees on the floor, one hand holding his head tightly. The next thing he noticed was that the lamp that had been on the nightstand next to the bed was also on the floor, the light bulb that was in it shattered on the hardwood floor.

Madara sighed and walked towards the young boy, who looked up sharply. His expression was full of confusion and fear, and those feelings were confirmed as the boy scrambled backwards, trying to get away from the man approaching him.

Madara couldn't help but be slightly amused by this, especially when the kid's back hit the bed and he just sat there, staring up at the elder like a deer stuck in headlights.

* * *

><p>Deidara didn't remember allot after the rag was forced over his mouth. He vaguely remembered waking up at one point, completely naked, chained to a bed. There were a few people in the room, but they didn't seem to be paying attention to him. He didn't have the strength to say anything and he soon passed out again. The next time he woke up, a pill was forced down his throat, and almost immediately after the drug started to take effect, he was dragged out onto a stage. He couldn't process what anyone was saying, the lights were too bright, and the figures in front of him were incredibly blurry, but he knew that he was naked and he didn't like it. He tried to protest when he legs were forced open, but he found that he couldn't make a single sound. He heard people snickering and it made him uncomfortable. He just wanted to go home. The last thing he remembered before drifting back into unconsciousness was someone shouting 200 million Ryo, and then he was dragged back off the stage.<p>

This time he woke up in another strange room, wearing only a bathrobe. At least he had something to cover him up a little. He sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. His hands flew to his skull, holding it tightly as pain washed through his head. He whimpered softly, trying to process what had just happened.

And then he remembered his father, and he had to get back home! Surely there was a mistake. His father wouldn't just get rid of him like that. Maybe he sold Deidara, with the intentions of getting him back once the debt was paid. That had to be it, the boy decided.

It was at that moment he decided that now would be a good time to leave, even though he was pretty much half naked and had no clue where he was.

He climbed out of the bed, moving too quickly. His legs still weren't completely stable from the drugs, and they gave out on him. He reached out for the night stand, but brought his hand down on the lamp, knocking it over. When it hit the hardwood floor of the bedroom, the bulb shattered. Deidara sat there on his hands and knees, shaking and panting, the robe slipping off of his shoulders. For the first time in his life, he admitted to himself that he was scared.

And then he heard a door open. He looked up to see a tall man with tan skin, thick, dark hair, and broad shoulders. He took one look into those dark eyes and froze. He felt like a mouse caught in the gaze of a snake.

The stranger started walking towards him and he panicked, being he had very limited mobility and he desperately tried to escaped by crawling back. He started trembling when his back hit the bed and he had nowhere to run.

"You must be stupid. Trying to walk after being so heavily drugged. Or trying to escape. I'm assuming that's what you were aiming for. Well you're doing a horrible job, making such a racket."

Deidara didn't say anything as the deep voice hit his ears. He just continued to sit there, unable to look away from the other man's gaze.

"You got a name kid? Or perhaps I should name you myself? I don't think you'd like that very much though."

Madara watched the boy sit there and tremble, a little irritated by his silence, although he supposed he couldn't really blame the kid. His attention was soon drawn to the white bathrobe falling from the boy's shoulders, exposing his pale chest. He stepped closer to the teen and reached down, lifting the boy up and placing him back on the bed.

Deidara tensed when Madara's arms came out to him, almost afraid of what those strange hands would do. He instinctively reached out and covered himself with the blanket once he was set back on the bed, shaking.

"Here, how about I tell you my name, and then you tell me your name, and we can go from there."

Deidara managed to nod his head once, still staring at the stranger who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"My name is Madara. Not like it really matters though, because I want you to call me Master."

Deidara froze up when he heard this. Master? His heart started pounding in his chest again, and he gripped the blanket tightly. He didn't like the sound of that at all.

"And your name is...?"

"D-Deidara..."

Even the boys name sounded perfect to him.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it? Alright, Deidara. Let me explain to you what just happened. For whatever reason, you ended up at an auction house, and you were sold to the highest bidder, which was me. Therefore you now belong to me to do with whatever I want. I won't allow insolence, so if you're one of those rebellious, I think I'm so bad ass type of teenager, you better get over that pretty quick. I expect you to do exactly what I say, when I say it, no questions, comments, and no complaints. Do you understand what I've just told you?"

Boy did Deidara understood perfectly well, and he felt as if he was going to die.

"M-my father..."

"Hm?"

"My father...he'll never let you touch me. He'll come get me and take me back home. He won't let you keep me."

"Oh is that so? He won't_ let_ me? I won't be _allowed_? Really? We'll just see about that."

It looked to Madara like he'd spent 200 million Ryo on a living, breathing, headache.

But headaches were the funest to train.

He trailed a finger across the metal collar around the boy's neck, smirking. He reached his hands out to Deidara and forced the bathrobe from the smaller, pale body, much to the teen's discontent.

"Stop it!"

"Shut your mouth before I find something to occupy it."

He pushed Deidara on his back on the bed, ripping the blanket away from his small frame. Deidara trembled as he felt the cool air of the room hitting his once again, naked body.

"I find it hard to believe that another man hasn't tried to fuck you yet. But then again, I'm ok with that."

"Get your hands off me!"

"What did I tell you about your mouth?"

"Screw you asshole! Don't fucking touch me!"

Madara smirked. This was going to be more entertaining than he thought. He quickly undressed himself, tossing the clothes aside.

"Oh trust me, I plan on it. In the meantime, I think I need to teach you what happens when you run your mouth."

He grabbed a fistful of Deidara's hair, pulling the teen up on his knees, in front of him. He pushed the blonde's head down to his erect cock, giving a simple demand:

"Suck."

"Oh hell no! That is NOT happen- ngh!"

While the angry teen had his mouth open, Madara shoved his head down over his cock, forcing Deidara to deep throat him immediately.

"Now suck it or I'll fuck you dry. And trust me, you do not want that."

Deidara had half a mind to bite the bastard, but the elder seemed to know what he was thinking.

"And you better watch what you do with those teeth or I'll rip them out one by one."

Violent bastard.

Swallowing back his pride and disgust, Deidara did as he was told. His tongue slid along the underside of Madara's cock as he started to bob his head up and down, the elder still having a firm grip on the back of his head.

"Shiit..."

Madara groaned, closing his eyes for a moment. It had been a little while since the last time he'd had any real action. It wasn't his first time having a slave by any means. He just only wanted high quality items. When he got bored of something, he got rid of it.

Deidara squeezed his eyes shut and continued what he was doing, trying hard not to cry. He didn't want to give this bastard that pleasure. He'd never been through anything like this before in his life, and it was humiliating.

It didn't take too much longer for Madara to loose it and he came in Deidara's mouth.

"Swallow it. All of it."

He commanded. Deidara tried to pull away, determined to do no such thing, but Madara had different ideas. He slammed Deidara's head back down, keeping a firm grip on the blonde locks.

"Did you not hear me? I told you to swallow it." He growled.

Still fighting back tears, the blonde did as he was told.

"Good boy."

Madara smirked, finally allowing his new toy to lift his head.

Deidara instantly wiped his mouth, wishing he had some water or something to get the bitter taste out of his mouth. He hugged himself, thinking it was over.

But once again, Madara had different ideas.

"Get on your back."

"Why?"

_Smack!_

"What did I tell you about asking questions?"

One of Deidara's hands flew to his cheek in surprise and he stared up at the raven haired man, saying nothing. Madara lifted his hand again.

"Answer me bitch! What did I tell you about asking questions?"

"N-not to.."

Deidara replied meekly, looking into his lap.

"What? I can't hear you."

"Y-you told me not to ask questions.."

"Then why the fuck did you disobey me?"

"I-I forgot..."

"Well then maybe I should teach you not to forget. Now do as you're told and get on your back."

Deidara nodded and shifted his legs, laying on his back.

"Now spread your legs."

"No!"

"What did you just fucking say?"

Deidara shook with fear at the tone of voice Madara was using and he decided not to say it again.

"Nothing. I-I didn't say anything.."

"Well you're not doing anything either. What am I going to have to do about it?"

"Nothing. I-I'm doing it."

He spread his legs apart, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I was going to prepare you, but it looks like I'm going to have to teach you a little lesson."

Positioning himself behind Deidara, Madara pushed the boy's legs up and thrusted fully into him without warning.

Deidara threw back his head and let out a sharp cry, tears finally starting to stream down his face.

"Just be glad you gave me that blow job, other wise it would have hurt a hell of a lot more."

Madara said, smirking.

"Please, take it out! I-it hurts! Please!"

"At least you're learning manners."

He started to pull out, and right before the tip was removed and Deidara's hopes rose, Madara slammed all the way back in, earning himself another sharp cry of pain.

"Sorry, not today. I was going to take it easy on you, since you're a virgin and all, but if I let you off every time you get on your back and beg, you'll never learn now will you?"

Relentlessly, Madara continued to pull almost all the way out, then slam himself back in, over and over again, gradually picking up speed.

Deidara continued to cry and plead with the man above him to stop, but his only response was Madara's continuing to thrust into him. Tears were streaming down his face, and he wondered why this was happening to him. What had he done that was bad enough for him to deserve this?

What had he done to make his father want to get rid of him?

Madara's fingernails were digging into the blonde's hips, trickles of blood slipping from beneath his nails and down the pale skin. He dipped his head down, teeth latching onto the skin of Deidara's neck and chest, leaving hickies and bite marks in various places more blood dripped from some of the wounds Madara made, and he would occasionally run his tongue along the marks, licking up the red life.

Finally, Madara came inside of the blonde, moaning with contentment. He remained leaning over Deidara for awhile before slowly pulling out and sitting up to look at the work he'd just done, a thin smile over his lips.

Deidara was a mess. Sweat shone on his face, mixing with the tears that were still falling from his eyes. His neck and chest were covered in blood and bruises, and he was shaking like a leaf, eyes squeezed shut. There was blood slowly running down both of his hips from the nail marks, and his ass had been fucked raw.

It was a miracle he hadn't torn.

But then Madara noticed one little problem; the boy hadn't come. In fact, he didn't even have an erection.

Not like he really expected him to. He didn't seem like the type of person to get off from pain. Still, the sole purpose of this was to teach the boy his place through humiliation, and what a better way to humiliate him than forcing him to show that he received pleasure form getting brutally raped?

"Well this is a problem indeed."

Madara hissed, a hand reaching down to Deidara's member, grasping it firmly. He began pumping the shaft, his thumb flicking up to tease the tip, but the boy remained soft.

"Looks like I'm going to have to force you hm?"

He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a pill bottle. Deidara's eyes opened just enough so he could see what Madara was doing, and they widened slightly.

He had a pretty good idea of what kind of pills they were.

"No...Please..."

He choked out, hoping the man would show him at least a bit of mercy.

"Perhaps this will teach you your place."

Madara snickered, popping a pill into his hand and replacing the bottle. He turned to Deidara, giving him another command.

"Open your mouth."

The blonde shook his head slowly, clenching his teeth together.

"You still haven't learned? Things will be twice as bad when you defy me."

He grabbed hold of Deidara's jaw, prying his mouth open and dropping the pill in his mouth. He then closed the boy's mouth, putting his hand over his mouth and nose, preventing him from getting any air.

"You swallow the pill, or you suffocate."

Deidara opted to swallow the pill.

A few minutes later, he began to feel it's effects.

"There we go, that's a good boy."

Madara said, grinning. Tears began flowing freely down Deidara's face again, wishing the erection would go away.

"Now what are you crying for? It looks to me like you're rather enjoying this all."

The raven spat, mocking the blonde. He once again reached down, stroking Deidara's member once again.

It didn't take too long for Deidara to come with the pill's effects, and a pained cry erupted from his throat. His own seed splashed onto his chest, causing his wounds to burn.

"My my. Look at the mess you've made. I supposed we'll have to take a shower. But not tonight. I'll be nice and let you rest awhile." He released Deidara's cock and moved himself from the bed. Instantly, Deidara turned his back towards Madara, curling up into a ball. The elder started to walk away, but then got turned around and walked back over to the bed. He lifted up his foot and kicked forward swiftly, driving his heel into Deidara's back, causing him to roll off of the bed and onto the floor on the other side.

The blonde cried out as he hit the floor, pain jolting through his entire body, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"You will sleep on the floor tonight. Then tomorrow, you can drag your sorry ass to the other side of the bed and pick up the glass, then we'll take a shower. Got it?"

Deidara nodded meekly. "Yes.."

"Yes what?"

Madara waited for the boy's answer, then grinned at what he heard.

"Yes master."

He tossed a blanket on the floor for Deidara to use and walked over to the door, flicking off the light, then returned to the bed.

"Good boy."...

* * *

><p><strong>((LE GASP! D: Poor DeiDei! Bad Madara! Bad! Eh, don't worry. I'm not one for giving spoilers, but thins will get better for everybody's favorite blondie. Eventually. x3 Please review, let me know what you think!))<strong>


	2. First day in Hell

**((Hey hey hey! It's faaaaat Albert! *shot* Fine! No song for you! xP Haha! ****Ok then! Chapter 2 is up (finally xP) I have the same excuses I always do. Pathetic isn't it? But on the bright side, school is almost out! Although, I might be doing some volunteer work this summer so I'm not sure how much more time I'll really have...Before we jump into the story, I have a couple of reviews to reply to :) : **

**MokobunChan: Well I'm sure he'd enjoy those very much xD But the setting is in our world so to speak, so I've removed any abnormalities such as extra mouths and chakra, etc.**

**Yunauchi: That's actually where I got the inspiration from. There will be a few similarities but I'm not going to copy it. It's simply inspiration and will be quite a different story from what I'm planning. You'll see x3 Glad you enjoy it! =3**

**WARNING: It gets a teensy bit sexually graphic later on in the story. Just a teensy. Plus theres a good amount of violence towards everyones faveorite DeiDei D: **

**Not much else to say so...to the story!))**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Deidara was woken up by a searing pain racing up his low back. His eyes popped open and he bit his lip to avoid crying out. Immediately, his body began shaking with cold, pain, and a bit of fear. He had tossed his blanket aside some time in the night, and it was laying too far away for him to move without causing himself more pain. Still completely naked, and laying on his side on a cold, hardwood floor, the blond was mostly shaking from a low body temperature.<p>

It finally dawned on him how he ended up in this position, and it was still to early for him to completely believe this was all really happening. Suddenly, the sound of bare feet slapping against the wood of the floor reached his ears and he froze, eyes wide. He was afraid to move.

"You awake?"

Madara's voice made him cringe. At least it sounded a bit kinder today.

Deidara glanced up at the older man, who was naked from his waist up, then nodded slowly.

"You're shaking like a leaf. You shouldn't have kicked off your blanket. Can't have you getting hypothermia or something."

He was speaking softly, almost gently as if he was afraid Deidara might crack if he spoke to loudly.

Madara reached towards the blond, causing the frightened teen to flinch away from his touch, afraid of what marks he could leave this morning.

"Hey, calm down. Just be a good boy for me and you won't have to worry about that happening again."

Rage began building up inside Deidara once again, bringing out his boldness and rebelliousness.

"What the hell do I look like to you? A fucking dog? You're sick, yeah!"

He spat venomously, glaring sharply at the man above him.

And just like that, Madara's mood had changed. Dangerously.

He reached down to the back of Deidara's head and grabbed a handful of the long, blond locks, yanking the smaller body up, causing Deidara to yelp in pain as he was forced onto his knees. So much for him being afraid the boy might crack.

"As a matter of fact, you do look like a dog. A bitch. My bitch to be more precise. As my bitch, you better learn to bark on command or I can guarantee that you won't enjoy the end results. Now get off your ass and pick up that glass. (A/N: Hey that kinda rhymed! *shot*) I almost stepped in it this morning." He growled, dropping Deidara back on the floor and exiting the room, leaving the poor boy to himself.

The young teen fell back on his side, tears slipping down his face as sock waves of pain raced through his body. He could hardly move and that bastard expected him to clean up the glass? With what? He had no clue where anything was! Was he supposed to pick it up with his hands or something? He'd never get all of the little slivers off the floor. Eventually, he reached over and grabbed hold of his blanket, then picked himself up off of the floor. He was leaning heavily on the bed while holding the blanket around his hips. He started to limp around the edge of the bed, but his legs gave out and landed on his hands and knees, more tears slipping down his face.

Madara walked back in with a handheld broom-brush and a dust pan, looking down at where Deidara was now laying at the foot of the bed. He sighed and dropped the broom and dust pan on the floor.

"Guess I did quite a number on you ne?"

He shook his head slowly and reached down, grabbing the boy underneath the armpits and hoisting him up.

"Well you have to learn your lesson. Now come on. Sweep up the glass and then we can take a much needed shower. Well, a bath, seeing as you seem to be struggling here." Deidara managed to get to his feet, biting his lip to avoid making any noises. He leaned heavily on the bed, limping around to the other side and kneeling down next to the glass. Madara brought him the brush and the dustpan, and he cleaned it up quickly.

"Good boy. I'll throw it out later, so just leave the dustpan there."

Deidara set it aside and looked at the floor, biting his tongue to avoid snapping at him, almost afraid to look up at the man in front of him.

"Come on. We're going to take a bath."

Deidara cringed at the thought, but started to get up again. His legs were shaking and it hurt to move. Madara reached down and carefully picked the boy up, carrying him bridal style to the adjoining bathroom. Deidara's heart was pounding and the last thing he wanted was to be this close to the man who raped him, let alone shower with him, but he supposed he didn't have much of a choice.

Not like he really had the strength or mobility to fight him.

As they entered the bathroom, Deidara noticed that the large tub was already filled with water, and judging from the steam slowly rising from the tub, it was rather warm, which would be perfectly fine with the boy considering he was freezing his ass off.

Madara glanced down at the once again shaking frame of the blond boy in his arms, his eyes wandering over the bruises that now adorned the pale flesh. He wondered how many more times he would have to treat the teen like this before he learned that anything less than complete submission would not tolerated.

Deidara could feel the older man's eyes on him, and he tried to remain as still as possible, aside from the shivering that he couldn't control. He was trying not to cry. Every time he moved the slightest bit he would be in pain. He was sold, and then bought like some kind of animal. He was in strange and unfamiliar territory with a brutal stranger who thought that he owned the boy. (A/N: Well technically...he does..xD) Deidara's entire world was falling apart, and he still refused to believe that his father had caused this by abandoning him. On top of all of this, the sudden gentleness that Deidara was receiving from his captor was confusing the poor boy. It almost seemed as if the man was bipolar or something. His moods changed so suddenly. There was no gradual show of irritation to warn him to shut up, the man just snapped. And after the treatment he had received last night compared to the treatment he was receiving now, Deidara was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

When they reached the tub, Deidara was slowly and carefully lowered into the steaming water. Madara then proceeded to remove the remainder of his own clothes, then climbed into the tub with the silent teen. Madara was care full not to bump into the boy too much. He didn't want to put him in any more pain at the moment.

He positioned himself behind Deidara, one leg on either side of the boy. He carefully removed the hair-tie from the teens blond locks, setting it on the edge of the bathtub right next to a plastic cup. Deidara didn't question why it was there.

"Close your eyes for a minute. I'm going to wet your hair."

Deidara did as he was told and moments later he felt the warm water rushing over his skull. That explained the cup. Madara gently squeezed the extra water out of the blond locks and told Deidara he could open his eyes if he wanted.

To the left of them, there was a shelf on the wall with an unused washcloth, and various soaps and shampoos. Madara reached up and grabbed a shampoo bottle, pouring a bit in his hand and and then returning the bottle to the shelf.

He rubbed his hands together a bit before gently working the shampoo into Deidara's hair. The teen was half tempted to argue that he could wash his own damn hair but decided not to, just in case it might piss off the older man. He was tense and uncomfortable with this entire situation.

"Relax Deidara." Madara said soothingly as he continued to work the shampoo into the long, blond locks.

"Easy for you to say." Deidara grumbled.

The older man sighed and shook his head a bit. He knew that it was going to take the boy awhile to get used to all of this. He understood that being ripped out of everything you knew took entirely too long to become familiar with, but Deidara was just going to have to get it through his thick skull that rebelling against him wasn't going to make this any easier on either of them.

"Close your eyes." Madara said softly, giving the boy a few seconds to do as he was told before pouring more water over his head and starting to work the shampoo out. He decided to try and start up some conversation, hoping it would ease the tension.

"So tell me about yourself."

Deidara was silent for a moment. "What do you want to know?"

"What you like, what you hate, hobbies, interests, anything that'll teach me more about you."

"Well...I like art, yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

"So you're an artist then?"

"You could say that."

"Do you paint, or draw, or sculpt...what kind of art?"

"I work with clay and explosives."

"Explosives? Why explosives?"

Deidara paused, hesitant to reply.

"Because true art is fleeting. You can never really appreciate something until it has disappeared. It means more to you if you're one of the few people who gets to see it before it's gone forever, and then only you and the others who saw it truly appreciate it's beauty. It may be physically gone, but it's implemented in your mind forever."

Madara was shocked. The boy seemed to have relaxed even the tiniest bit while talking about his little hobby, a light smile over his features. He could tell that Deidara was incredibly passionate about the subject. Before he could reply, the teen started talking again.

"I sculpt when I'm angry, or sad, and I always feel better. Then I blow it up and I feel complete, my troubles forgotten. Some people just don't appreciate it though. They tell me that my art isn't real because it doesn't last. They tell me there's no point to it if only a few people get to see it. That it can't be truly appreciated. They just don't understand. Especially this one person...he builds puppets...he says that true art is eternal. That it can't be appreciated if it's only there for a few fleeting seconds. He's ignorant..."

Madara smiled slightly. "Well I think that your theory makes sense. But the thing I don't get is, how can you put so much work into your art and then destroy it?"

Deidara shrugged. "I don't feel completed until it's gone. Until I know that I'm the only one who really got to appreciate it, unless I destroy it around other people...but you agree with me?"

"To an extent. I understand both your and your friends theory."

"He's not my friend." Deidara snapped.

Madara blinked, feeling the boy tense up again. "Well how am I supposed to know what he is to you?"

"Forget it." Deidara grumbled.

Madara decided to let that one little comment slide. There wasn't too much talking after that, but the boy had seemed to relax a little bit by the end of the bath. When they had finished, Madara handed the teen some pretty expensive looking clothes and told him to put them on. They were a bit Richy-Ditchy for Deidara's taste, but he didn't complain. He was afraid that if he did, he'd have to go naked and that didn't sound fun.

After much difficulty and pained gasps, Madara ended up having to help dress the teen.

"See what happens when you disobey?"

Madara said softly. Deidara gritted his teeth and chose not to reply. Everything that was running through his mind right now would most likely be detrimental to his health, if he chose to say it. (A/N: detrimental...I love that word xD)

"Are you hungry?"

The elder asked, helping support the young blond. It wasn't until that moment that Deidara realized he was fucking starving.

"I could use some fuel..."

He replied softly, looking at the floor.

"All right then."

Madara said, smiling as he led the boy towards the kitchen which was, unfortunately for the blond, on the first floor, while they were on the second.

"Perhaps...you'd like me to carry you down?"

"Y-yeah..."

Deidara bit his lip as he was carefully lifted up, now being carried bridal style down the stairs and into the kitchen. The teen was amazed at the new parts of the house he got to see. From the looks of it, the house was huge, not to mention spotless and perfectly organized. He'd have to take a look around once he was back to walking and such.

He was carefully placed into a chair at a table once they reached the kitchen, and Madara got right to work cooking something up for his new 'room mate.'

"How does bacon and eggs sound?"

"Uh...fine I suppose."

"How do you like it cooked?"

"...I like my bacon crispy, but not burnt, and my eggs scrambled.."

Deidara was speaking softly, almost nervously, and Madara made note to try and level out his voice. He couldn't even begin to imagine what the poor kid was going through right now.

About ten minutes later, a steaming plate of bacon and eggs was sitting in front of the teen.

"You want some coffee?" He asked, but Deidara declined. Madara turned around to fix his own plate and pour himself some coffee, and when he turned back around, half of the blonde's plate was empty.

"Holy crap...you sure were hungry. You gonna want more?"

Deidara nodded vigorously, his mouth stuffed full, and he didn't pause to try and form an oral response.

"Ok then. Well, there's still some left in the pan and I can always make more if you turn out to be a bottomless pit...you always eat like this?"

Deidara finished his current mouthful and paused briefly to reply.

"I can't remember the last time I ate. Plus, I'm a teenage boy. This is normal."

And he was, once again, stuffing his face. Madara chuckled, clearly amused and started to work on his own meal. He didn't get very far, as Deidara had finished his plate and requested more not long after.

* * *

><p>When the boy had finally decided he was full, things were awkwardly quiet. Madara cleared up the dishes and sat back at the table, picking up a pair of reading glasses and slipping them on, then reaching for a newspaper that was sitting in the middle of the table. Things were quiet for a few minutes as Madara read silently. Deidara was feeling really uncomfortable now, not having the slightest clue what he should do or say.<p>

Eventually, Madara broke the silence, but the teen determined that he would rather it be quiet then listen to what came out of the older man's mouth.

"I want to go over the expectations I have of you."

"Oh joy."

Deidara grumbled. Madara glanced up from the paper and looked sharply at the teen, who's angry glare quickly vanished from his face, his crystal blue eyes darting to look at the table. Madara's gaze returned to the paper.

"Now, we've already been through a few things I believe, such as behavior. I feel it's better for you to know now, so that we can get into a daily routine as soon as you're back on your feet."

He let part of the paper droop as he reached for his coffee cup and sipped at it for a moment.

"Firstly, I expect you to cook and clean. I don't suppose you have any experience with those?"

Deidara scowled.

"I can't cook for shit and I've never even cleaned my own room."

"Well then, I suppose you'll learn. And I suggest you remove that look from your face within the next three seconds because it doesn't flatter you at all and it's pissing me off. I payed good money for you because I was attracted to you, and if I loose that attraction, it will be very bad for you."

"Oh are you threatening me now, yeah?"

"No. I'm making you a promise. And even if I was threatening you, there'd be absolutely nothing you could do about it. You're thin, obviously uncoordinated, and can't move an inch without crying like a little girl."

Deidara's teeth clenched together and he glared at Madara, willing himself not to say anything else. /I'll show this guy...as soon as I can move I'll make his life hell.../

Madara smirked. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I piss you off? I suggest you get over it."

Deidara's rage was boiling.

"At least I'm not a phsycotic asshole who has to push people around to feel all special about himself." He snapped before he could stop himself.

Madara visibly twitched and it was Deidara's turn to be smug.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I piss YOU off? I suggest you get over it." He said mockingly.

Madara was silent for a moment, before he ever so slowly put the newspaper on the table and removed his glasses, and ever so slowly pushed his chair back, standing up. Deidara fidgeted uncomfortably and his eyes flickered to the floor. Madara slowly moved towards the now clearly nervous teen and stood in front of him silently for a few seconds before lashing out and backhanding the boy.

Deidara cried out mostly from shock. The force of the blow snapped his neck to the side and caused him to tilt over just enough for gravity to catch him and pull him to the ground. He cried out again, this time from pain as he connected with the ground, his ass hitting kind of hard. His eyes began to water from the pain as he slowly tried to move himself back in an upright position. He raised a shaking hand to his face and turned to look up at Madara, shocked.

"You look surprised. What's the matter? Nobody ever put you in your place before?"

Madara kneeled down so that he was at Deidara's level and leaned in close. "I highly suggest you get over yourself and just do what I say. I don't tolerate anything less than submission, and I am clearly not afraid to beat the shit out of you until you understand that. Life is going to be complete hell for you unless you just learn to obey."

Deidara was silent for a moment as he regained his composure, as well as his boldness.

"_Hell_ will freeze over before I submit to the likes of you." He replied with venom, spitting in Madara's face.

Madara was completely silent as he oh so slowly reached up and wiped the spit from beneath his eye, then stood up and smirked viciously down at the teen.

"**Big** mistake."

The teens eyes widened fearfully for a moment and he tried to scoot back, but the pain was too much. Within seconds, Madara's right foot came up, the outside of it slamming into Deidara's right cheek and knocking the boy over sideways. His lip was now bleeding and there was a decent cut in the inside of his cheek. He spit blood out onto the floor and groaned, now on his stomach. He tried to pull himself forward and away from his captor, but the elders foot came out and slammed down on the blonde's ass.

Deidara cried out in shock and pain, his eyes beginning to water and tears swiftly began to fall down his cheeks. With his foot still firmly planted on Deidara's back end, Madara leaned back down, grabbing a handful of the boys hair for the second time that day and yanking his head back. He licked up the side of the teens left cheek, clearing it of tears, but more quickly began to fall from the continuous pain.

"Am i going to have to fuck you again, already?"

"No...please no!" Deidara's voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Hm...I suppose I could cut you a break, especially considering we just took a bath. But since your mouth seems to have alot of energy, as well as saliva, I think I could put it to work."

The boys face paled considerably.

"No...no, I'm sorry please..."

"Ah ah, it's too late for that now. You have to learn to accept the consequences." Madara hissed in his ear. He promptly stood and, still holding him by nothing but his hair, dragged the now sobbing teen back over to the table. He pulled out a chair and sat himself down, spreading his own legs apart and forcing Deidara up onto his knees in between them. The blond was trembling as tears cascaded down his face, desperate pleas leaving his lips over and over again with strangled chokes.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Unzip my pants and get to work. Oh and, watch what you do with your teeth. It'd be a real pain to have to pull them out, one by one."

Reluctantly, Deidara reached his trembling hands out and shakily undid the zipper on Madara's pants. He squeezed his eyes shut as he started to reach beneath the man's boxers to pull out his semi-hard cock.

"Open your eyes, Deidara." The raven-haired man demanded. Another choking noise came from the blond as he forced his eyes back open, looking right at something he'd never seen on anyone but himself before, and Madara was considerably larger than the boy, even when only half hard.

Deidara stopped, just looking at the shaft with an almost pained grimace over his lips, tears still cascading down his cheeks.

"I'm starting to get impatient. Let's get on with this shall we?" Madara said, 'incouraging' the teen to start by pushing his head forward so the side of his member brushed up against Deidara's cheek.

The boy shuddered and tried to pull back, but the elder still had a tight grip on the back of his head and wasn't letting him move. Deidara had never done anything like this before, and frankly, he really didn't want to start now. Plus, being he'd never done it before, he had no clue how to even begin. He'd heard about stuff like this from his more sexually active 'friends' at school of course, but it didn't really help much.

"What's the problem?" Madara asked, sending a bit of a creepy smile Deidara's way.

"I-I..."

"Hm?"

"I don't know how..."

The elder sighed. "Oh right. I forgot, you're a virgin. Ok. It's simple really. First, you have to open your mouth. Then, you put my dick in your mouth, and you suck on it. It also helps if you use your tongue. Now get to it. Oh, and one more piece of advice: Relax the muscles in your throat, otherwise you'll end up puking, and I don't think I need to expalin why that's bad."

Deidara grimaced at the tone Madara used, as well as the words coming out of his mouth. The raven haired man had been talking down to him as if the boy was stupid.

"Please..please don't make me to this!" He pleaded one last time.

"It's too late for that now." Madara said, yanking back on Deidara's hair, causing the boy to yelp in shock. As soon as his mouth was open, the elder shoved the blonds head back forward, forcing the first couple of inches of his cock right into his mouth and held him there.

Deidara's face contorted into a look of pure disgust and surprise. He tried desperately to pull away, get the intruder out of his mouth, but the elder held strong, keeping him from pulling back.

"Don't forget what I said about your teeth." Madara warned, smirking evilly down at the boy.

"Now get. Moving."

The tears that had been welling up in Deidara's eyes now spilled down his cheeks silently as he swallowed, then hesitantly lifted his tongue, brushing it against the underside of the man's cock. Madara gave a slight moan.

"Make good use of your tongue...and take more in." He instructed.

More tears made their way down Deidara's pale face. He reluctantly moved forward a bit, taking a couple more inches into his mouth. He was shaking slightly, his hands balled into tight fists in his lap. He moved his tongue against the invading flesh again, 'earning' himself another moan. He hated that the elder was enjoying this.

"Come on now. Suck."

Deidara winced at the command. If he had any doubt in his mind that he'd be minus a mouthful of teeth, he'd bite down as hard as he could. But for some reason, he didn't doubt that the miser would be true to his word.

So, he did as he was told. It was disgusting, and humiliating but there was nothing he could do. The worst part about it, though, was when the elder finally came. The liquid splashed over his tongue and down his throat before he could even blink. Finally, Madara released his grip on Deidara who, coughing almost violently, stumbled back on his knees and fell over on his side. Saliva mixed with semen dripped from his lips, while tears mixed with blood streamed down his face. Madara tucked his member back in his pants and zipped them up, then stood.

"When you're done being a mess on the floor, you can rinse your mouth out in the sink, if you'd like. And if that was so bad, I suggest you learn from it." With those words, he left the room. Deidara stayed right where he was, his entire body aching, a foul taste in his mouth, his eyes red and puffy, and his pride destroyed.

The only thing he wanted to do now, was lay there and die.

* * *

><p><strong>D: AW! Poor little Deidara! I just love torturing him! 8D Although I do feel pity...sometimes...Once again, I am SO sorry for how long this took! What was it? Like...four months? o~o I so horrible xP I TRY (keyword try) to update once a month, but as you can see, that really doesn't happen. Dx But if there's anybody still reading, then please review and give me some feedback! What you liked, hated, would like to see, never want to see again, etc etc. Till next time!<strong>


	3. Work of a Drug Lord: Meet the Akatsuki

**((Holy crap guys guess what? I'M ALIIIIIIVE! Amazingly none of you came and murdered me for not updating, although I suppose the only thing keeping you from doing that would be because it would kinda be counter productive...I mean, I can't update if I'm dead right? Right! So remember that before thinking about hunting me down...kay? I've managed to scrape up a couple more ideas for this story so my inpiration tank has been filled slightly, which is good because I was starting to freak out that I wouldn't know what to write about next...problem solved though! Anyway, On the bright side to this being so late, it's about 1,000 words longer (if not more) than the last chapter without this little introduction thingie...YAY! Ok...review time!**

**Midnight Arsevell: Hm...I'm not sure...maybe, July 12th at...oh hey...now! 8D Yay! ^-^**

**Coolanimegirl: Wish granted! 83**

**OK I think that's it...STORY TIME! x3))**

* * *

><p>A brutal week had passed, leaving a lot of tension between Deidara and Madara. The teen was still as rebellious as before, but he seemed to be getting the message little by little. Madara was trying to be more gentle with the boy, and train him like a dog, with light punishment when he was bad, and rewarding him when he was good, but all of that was forgotten when the elder heard some of things that came out of Deidara's mouth. He was honestly expecting the boy to be perfectly behaved by now, but he was sadly mistaken.<p>

Deidara continued to fight him at every turn, then proceeded to beg and plead before receiving any punishment. He seemed to cry a lot, especially during sex, even when the elder was being perfectly gentle with him. Madara was honestly confused. Sure, he'd probably be acting the same way in the boys shoes (being forced into sex couldn't be enjoyable whether it was gentle or rough), but he would much rather just do what he was told then suffer through what he was putting Deidara through.

Oh well. He was certain that the boy would figure it out eventually.

Today, he had something special planned. Granted, the blond probably wouldn't find it all that special, but that didn't matter. At all.

"Ok you little brat."

Deidara winced at the little 'nickname'. It was better then some of the other names he'd been called recently, but it reminded him of someone else he knew...

"Today you're coming to work with me."

Deidara looked up in surprise. "Your...your work, yeah?"

He asked. Madara nodded.

"Yes. My work. I've told you what I do haven't I?"

Deidara shrugged. "You said something about selling drugs or something."

Madara sighed.

"I don't just sell drugs. Technically I'm a drug lord, yes, but I'm also big in the black market. I sell anything I can make money off of. That includes people and occasionally the organs inside them. So I'd be careful if I were you."

Deidara shifted uncomfortably.

"I also dabble in the loan shark business, although I'm a stickler for money and I hate being screwed over, so I don't loan often. People end up in deep shit when they cross me, so it's better not to put them in those positions." The raven went on.

Deidara chose to remain silent.

"Anyway, I own a building where I conduct my business. Doing paperwork, consulting with clients, even a basement where I 'collect' information, and occasionally organs."

The teen shuddered. "Can...can we not talk about removing peoples organs? Please?" He whimpered.

Madara chuckled. "Well, since you actually said please. Go on upstairs and get dressed. I want to leave in 20 minutes. Think you can be ready that quickly?"

"I guess, yeah."

"I'm going in about an hour later than I usually do, just to piss off my work partner. He's been pissy all week because I've been taking off to 'train' you." The elder said, smirking as he traced a finger across Deidara's jawline. The boy shuddered and pulled back a bit, but not too far that Madara's finger couldn't reach him. He really _hated_ being touched by this man, but he was learning to tolerate the small things. It wasn't worth getting raped because he refused to allow his 'master' to lightly touch him.

Exactly 20 minutes later, Deidara was dressed, groomed, and ready to go. His hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, just the way he liked it. It was the only sense of normalcy he was really allowed to keep. Madara picked his wardrobe, and Deidara wore it whether he liked it or not.

Today, the elder had picked out an outfit that made the boy look like a completely gay male prostitute.

At least, that's how Deidara saw it.

He was wearing black, designer skinny jeans with so called 'fashionable' rips in the legs, and a pair of black high top converse that he actually liked.

For a shirt, if you could really call it that, he was wearing a white, crop top tank that cut off about four inches above his bellybutton, and to finish the whore look, was a black, leather jacket that fell right to the end of his butt and flared out, and was completed with a fuzzy hood.

Madara hummed approvingly when he saw the blond coming down the stairs and practically stalked over to him, caressing a tanned cheek.

"I like it."

"I don't see why. I look like a fucking slut."

"Exactly."

Deidara's face flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"You're not really going to make me go out looking like this are you?"

"Don't worry, the only people you'll be seen by are the people I work with and my clients. You'll be in my car on the way there and back, and it has tinted windows. Besides, I can guarantee that those won't be on you for very long." He replied, licking his lips slightly.

Deidara shuddered again and pulled away from the man's touch, but wisely held his tongue. He'd been giving Madara as much hell as he possibly could without getting into too much trouble, but there was only so much one could do. He was cooking up a plan in his head. He hated planning, but winging it wasn't exactly working in this situation. It seemed his father was delayed in rescuing him, so he'd have to hatch up something cunning in order to get back where he belonged.

However, all thoughts of plans and escaping were lost when he laid eyes on Madara's car.

"K-Kami...no way! Where did you get one of these?"

"...I bought it? From a car dealership?"

"I...I get to ride in it?"

"...Um..you kinda have to. It's the only car I have."

"And it even has a sun roof! I don't wanna touch it...I might leave a finger print."

"Kid, it's a car. I'm not worried about finger prints. In fact, I'm not worried about dirtying it up at all. Actually, I was thinking we could make a mess of the backseat later on if-"

"It's so beautiful, yeah! I need a moment of silence to commemorate this incredible experience..."

"Get your skinny ass in the car before I throw you in the backseat and ravish you."

Deidara was in the car within a split second.

"What's your problem anyway? It's just a hummer."

Indeed it was. A shiny, almost glistening black hummer complete with tinted windows and a sunroof in the back. Deidara had always wanted one of these, but had never actually seen one up close. Although, he would have gone for a brighter color...

"I know, but I've just always wanted one of these things! They're so cool...I mean I woulda picked a different color, but black still looks good...honestly, I've never even seen one in anything but pictures."

Madara chuckled. "You know, it's weird, but you look like the hummer type."

"I think I'd look pretty good in one!"

The elder smirked. "I think you'd look good in anything."

It took Deidara a moment to get the sexual reference, and he frowned, not replying. Madara chuckled again and started driving.

* * *

><p>"Where the FUCK have you been? You didn't say anything on the phone except to tell me you weren't coming in! I demand answers you-what's with the whore?"<p>

The first thing that happened when they got to Madara's place of business, was they were assaulted by a man with spiky orange hair and multiple piercings in his face and ears who was wearing a large black cloak covered in red clouds that fell to the middle of his shins. Deidara twitched. "Excuse me? I'm NOT a fucking whore, yeah!" He snapped. The man looked shocked.

"Um...well you look like one...a really flat one."

"That's because I'm a boy you dumb shit."

"Excuse me?" The man was getting pissed.

"Calm down Pein-San. This is Deidara, Deidara, Pein. Pein is my work partner. Deidara is my new pet."

Pein suddenly grinned. "So she's basically a whore. Only a personal one."

"You fucking deaf? I'm not a girl, and I'm not a whore!"

"I think you need to train that bitch a little better."

"What did you just say?"

Madara sighed. "Pein, please don't antagonize him. He's very sensitive. The reason why I've been gone is because I've basically been 'house' training him. He's a stubborn little ass. Deidara, watch your mouth because, believe me when I tell you, that Pein is not afraid to put you in your place whether he knows you or not."

"Damn straight."

Deidara scowled and crossed his arms, shutting up.

"Well anyway, that's not a good enough excuse! You owe me you bastard."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's just get back to work. Come on Deidara. My office is this way."

Glaring daggers at Pein, who only smirked devilishly at him, Deidara followed after the raven.

The elders office was quite large, with a few bookshelves packed full of books, a few file cabinets, a large desk with lots of papers and a desk lamp, and the room was completed with a built in wall safe.

"Wow...not bad. I was expecting it to be dark and creepy...with like an iron maiden or something..."

"Oh no, that's in the basement."

"You're joking yeah...right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Deidara shuddered, making a mental note to be a good boy while at Madara's work. He didn't want to have to find out what was in the basement. Madara walked over to his desk and pulled the chair away from it, sitting down. He smirked at Deidara and patted his lap.

"What? Why are you looking at me like...no."

"What was that?"

"No way. I am not sitting on your lap."

"Oh yes you are."

"No. No way. Not happening buddy."

Madara suddenly looked cross. "I'd think you'd have learned by now. But I'll be nice and give you two options. You either come have a seat on my lap, or I drag you over here and fuck you on my desk."

Deidara paled and slowly, begrudgingly trudged over to Madara and sat himself in the man's lap. Instantly, the elders hands were on the boy, adjusting him to a position more comfortable for Madara, and were then moving along the teens upper thighs.

The blond's face turned a light shade of pink and moved his own hands on top of Madara's, trying to pry them away from his body. They were getting too close to his privates for his comfort.

"Please...please don't..." Deidara said softly, biting his lip and trying to push the intruding hands away.

"You might as well get used to it my little slave." Madara whispered in the boys ear.

"But, I do have allot of work to do, and since you asked so nicely, I suppose I can cut you a break. For now." Deidara breathed a sigh of relief when the man's hands moved to his desk and he forced himself to ignore the elders condescending comments.

The boy thought it would be rather difficult for Madara to work with him on his lap, but he wasn't allowed to move, and the man seemed to work just fine. It looked pretty boring. Just a bunch of paperwork, reading through documents, signing things, creating his own documents, and doing research on the computer.

It wasn't anything like what Deidara had been expecting from the job title.

"So...is this what all drug lords do yeah? Paper work?" He asked after awhile. Madara chuckled.

"I prefer to do these things myself. Besides, I don't just sell drugs. I already told you that. Allot of the things I do require written contracts to avoid being screwed over. And they don't always work, which requires drastic measures on my part."

Deidara shuddered. "So I've heard..."

"Don't worry, there aren't any sex machines or anything like that in the basement. Just torture devices. Nothing pleasurable. I don't think many masochists would find those things enjoyable."

"...well that's partially comforting."

The elder laughed again and pressed his lips against the back of Deidara's neck, his breath sending shivers down the boy's spine. He was instantly tense, his hands fisting the cloth of his pants and Madara's lips roved over his neck.

"M-Madara-ah!" The boy yelped as the raven's teeth dug into the base of the back of his neck.

"What have I told you to call me?" The man growled. Deidara grimaced and prepared himself to say the foul word, but luckily, he didn't end up having to as Pein burst into the room.

"Ah ha! I knew you wouldn't be doing your work with such a distraction!" The orange haired man bellowed. Madara groaned and sat up, his lips leaving Deidara's pale skin. The boy let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding in.

"And you aren't going to get any more work done than I will if you keep bursting in here to make sure I'm not doing anything inappropriate."

"Hey, I've been doing my work, AND your work for the past week, I should be allowed to take a break! In fact, I should leave for a week and let you see how it feels!" He grumbled irritably.

Madara quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah. Right. Your workaholic personality would never allow that. I bet you were just loving getting to do my work too."

Pein scowled and pointed an accusing finger at the raven. "Work you ass!"

Madara smirked and let a hand slide over Deidara's crotch, the other slipping up underneath the boy's ass, groping it. "You heard him. Time to work." Deidara shuddered and let out an unpleased whine, desperately trying to remove the offending appendages from his body.

"Not _his ass_, you, you ass! WORK!" Pein whirled around and stormed out, slamming the door closed. The raven sighed and shooed a very relieved Deidara from his lap.

"All right, you're free for now. I don't want him breaking down the door every 15 minutes so I better not have any distractions within reach. If you like, feel free to roam the building and familiarize yourself with it, but don't even think about trying to leave, because there are security cameras all over this place and I have instant access to the footage. Oh and you better believe I'll have guards shadowing you."

Deidara frowned. There went that plan.

Oh well. Getting to walk around, even with guards would be better than sitting around this place all day.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be nice to the cameras, yeah." The blond growled. The elder chuckled and shook his head slightly, picking up his phone and pressing a button. After a few seconds of silence, whoever he had called answered the phone.

"Itachi, please get Kisame and come to my office immediately. I have a job for you two." He hung up the phone and turned back to his computer, starting to type.

Almost instantly, there was a knock on the door. Whoever was on the other side wasted no time in opening the door, not waiting for permission to enter. Two men walked in, but Madara didn't even look up.

"That was fast." The raven murmured as he continued to type.

"Well we don't exactly have any work right now." One of the men replied calmly. The speaker was a rather thin-looking man, with long, raven colored hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was wearing black sweatpants and a form fitting black t-shirt. His eyes were dark and emotionless, and he bore an indifferent expression on his face. Deidara had to admit, he was kind of attractive, although he had a disturbing physical resemblance to the devil staring at the computer screen.

"This better be good, I've been so fucking bored this week. I need some action!" The second man had a very obnoxious and gruff sounding voice. He was a good foot taller than the first man, with pale skin that seemed to have a blueish tint, and short, spiked up hair that was so black it was pretty much blue. He had beady eyes and creepily pointed teeth. His outfit consisted of a dark blue t-shirt and regular street jeans.

"Well then I'm afraid you'll be disappointed, although you never know. If Deidara treats you anything like he's treated me, you should be fairly amused." Madara said, finally ceasing to type and looking up at the group.

"Itachi, Kisame, this is Deidara." He said, gesturing to the blond who was currently analyzing the two men.

"Deidara, this is Itachi, and Kisame." He said, now gesturing to first the pale raven, then to the grinning giant.

"Itachi is my nephew and works with Kisame, usually collecting money that people owe to me. Today, these two will be serving as your bodyguards."

"Aw, what? We're not babysitters!" Kisame instantly started complaining.

"I'm with the tall guy. I don't need to be watched, yeah." Deidara said a bit grudgingly, crossing his arms in defiance. Itachi's eyes flickered over Deidara for a moment, absolutely no emotions visible what so ever. He turned his attention back to his uncle.

"That's fine of course, but might I ask who he is and why he needs bodyguards?"

Madara smirked slightly and pulled the indignant blond back into his lap.

"Deidara is my new 'pet'. He's very unruly and is currently in the middle of obedience training. I need you two to act as his 'leash' so he doesn't run away and get lost."

The teenager glared at the floor at the condescending comment. "I'm not a fucking puppy you asshole."

"Of course you're not. Puppies are much more affectionate and lovable."

"News flash, it's hard to be affectionate towards a rapist prick!"

Madara's expression darkened considerably.

"I see you need another lesson." He growled. The teenage paled and swallowed hard, shutting his mouth.

"...So we're not just babysitting, we're babysitting a migraine?" Kisame said unhappily.

"I'll pay you both extra for it of course."

"Where are we taking the kid?" Suddenly Kisame was very interested in the job.

Madara smiled and let go of Deidara again, who instantly moved to the other side of the elders desk, out of reach, where he stood glaring at the two 'bodyguards.'

"Just shadow him around the building. I have allot of work to do and I need to get rid of this little distraction for awhile so Pein isn't jumping down my throat all day. Basically your job is to watch him as he explores and make sure he's not doing anything naughty."

"Very well. Shall we go now then?"

"If he's ready, then yes. Oh and make sure he stays inside the building. He's not permitted to go outside for any reason."

Itachi looked over at Deidara once more but said nothing, waiting for any sign that he was indeed ready to go.

The blond huffed irritably and walked towards the door. "Whatever. Let's just get out of here before he tries to molest me again." The last thing Deidara heard before the door closed behind him was Madara's wild laughter.

Itachi and Kisame let him take the lead, so Deidara headed off in the opposite direction of how they came in. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket, a lovely scowl on his face.

They walked in silence for awhile, although Deidara would occasionally ask questions about rooms and why he wasn't allowed to go in certain ones. Kisame would usually answer them.

"So kid." Kisame started as they walked. "How'd you end up to be Madara-San's little fuck toy?"

Deidara stopped and slowly turned around, glaring fiercely at the grinning giant.

"Let's get something straight right now. I am not, nor will I ever be his ANYTHING. I don't belong to anybody. Not now, not ever!" He hissed. This only left Kisame laughing.

"That's not what it looks like to me. Were you the co-sign for somebody who couldn't pay up and now you're suffering the consequences?"

"It's none of your fucking business!"

"Aw, just tell me! I wanna know!"

"Too damn bad." The blond grumbled, turning around and starting to walk again.

"Sheesh, what's up your ass? Oh wait, never mind."

"Piss off, yeah!" Kisame started laughing again but was quickly cut off as someone came barreling down the hallway.

"Get the fuck out of my way! Oh SHIT that fucker's fast!" An obnoxious voice shouted frantically. The three had just enough time to move out of the way before a half naked silver haired man shot down the hallway. Seconds later, a dark skinned man with a masked face, wearing black sweatpants and a black wife-beater came chasing after him, and he was very fast.

The take down was so fast Deidara nearly missed it.

"Ow, shit OW you fucker!" The silver haired man howled as the second guy slammed his fist into his face.

"Give it back. NOW."

"All right all right, shit!" The injured man handed his assailant something square and brown. It was quickly snatched out of his hand and opened. It was a wallet.

Once the tanned man confirmed that everything was in order inside the wallet, he stuffed it in his pocket and stood up. Cursing, the silver haired man followed suit. Kisame was laughing again.

"Kisame you fucker! Why didn't you trip him when he came by? All you woulda had to fuckin do was stick your god damned foot out!"

"Please, and feel his wrath on ME? No thanks."

"Bitch. Hey, who's that?" The man's attention was now on Deidara. The scowl quickly turned into a devilish grin.

"Don't even think about it Hidan. This is Deidara. Madara-San's new 'pet'." The smile fell from Hidan's face.

"Aw, damn! OW! Kakuzu, what the fuck was THAT for?"

The dark skinned man, apparently named Kakuzu, had reached over and smacked Hidan upside the head.

"You know damn well what it was for."

"You jealous little bitch. OW!" Another smack. Kisame smirked.

"Deidara, meet Hidan and Kakuzu, this organizations ambiguously gay duo."

"Oi, fuck you Kisame."

"Ambiguously gay?"

"Yep! They have a severe love hate relationship. Seriously. One minute they're beating the shit out of each other, and the next minute they're humping in the hallway."

"Shut. Up. Kisame." Kakuzu growled.

The giant laughed insanely but did indeed shut up.

"So wait, if this bitch is Madara's toy, what's he doing with you?"

"I'm NOT his toy, yeah!"

"We're babysitting."

"Lucky. You get to stare at that ass! OW! Jealous fucking asshole..."

"Hit him again, for me." Deidara growled at Kakuzu.

"No problem."

"STOP HITTING ME YOU FUCKER!"

"Hidan, please put some pants on." A blue haired woman who was wearing the same kind of cloak Pein had been was now walking down the hallway towards them, looking sternly at Hidan, who was indeed only in his underwear.

"No! It's bad enough you make me wear fucking underwear!"

"Hidan. Pants. NOW."

"Yes ma'am!" The silver haired man dashed away from the woman, face pale. Kakuzu chuckled and wandered off after him.

"Ah, Konan-Chan!" Kisame said, looking suddenly uncomfortable himself. Deidara quirked an eyebrow.

"Hello Kisame." Her eyes fell upon Deidara questioningly.

"Madara's new toy. We have to watch him."

Konan nodded her head, suddenly looking a bit sympathetic. "Poor boy. I'm Konan. Nice to meet you."

"Well, you seem fairly decent. Nice to know not everyone around here is totally crazy, yeah." Deidara said, relaxing a bit. Kisame let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah...you just wait."

"So...why was that guy only in his underwear?" Deidara asked.

"Because he's a nudist. It's amazing he didn't come running down the hallway in the nude. God forbid, it's a miracle we can even get him to wear pants." Konan replied.

"...why was he afraid of you?"

The woman smirked. "Because I keep the peace around here. Cooking, cleaning, and disciplining these unruly children trapped within men's bodies."

"And she's Pein girlfriend."

The woman blushed faintly but said nothing against it.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Deidara. Good luck with that man." She said, heading down the hallway and out of sight.

It was silent for a moment until Kisame spoke.

"That was certainly interesting. So you've met the nudist, the miser, and the peace keeper. Might as well introduce you to everyone else."

"Whatever, got nothing else to do I guess."

"Let's see, I think there's three left. You've met Pein already I'm assuming?"

"Yeah. Cocky bastard..."

Kisame chuckled. "Come on, this way." The giant man took the lead, with Deidara behind him and Itachi bringing up the rear. The slim raven hadn't said a single word since they'd left Madara's office, which was kind of odd to Deidara.

"Tell me about the people I just met." The boy said as they walked, curious as to what everyone here was like.

"Ok um...where to begin...Hidan as you already know is a nudist. He's kind of an idiot, and swear words make up most of his vocabulary. He'll probably call you 'bitch' more than your actual name, but don't get offended because he calls everyone that. Except for Konan. He also follows this religion called Jashinism. It's kind of cultish. He cuts himself and then 'sacrifices' animals by stabbing them to death, so if you like animals, like rabbits and squirrels, I wouldn't follow him around before or after a 'ritual.' Occasionally he sacrifices people too, but only ones authorized my Madara or Pein. Kakuzu is his work/romance partner, although I wouldn't really call it romance...anyway, he's a miser meaning he's completely obsessed with money. He'd do just about anything to make money and he can be pretty brutal. He was actually an assassin before we recruited him. Konan-Chan is the 'peace keeper' around here. She cooks, cleans, keeps us in line, and is also in charge of interrogation which is why we're all so afraid of her. We've seen what she's capable of. She might look sweet and innocent on the outside, but she is VICIOUS. That's probably why Pein likes her so much...speaking of Pein, he's Madara's partner in crime. They run this place together and it's usually Pein who gives us orders and such. He's a total workaholic and as you probably saw rather enjoys piercings. I don't even want to know where else he has pierced. "

Deidara shuddered at that last part.

"Ok then. Didn't need that mental image."

Kisame chuckled. "You obviously know first hand what Madara's like, so we'll skip him. I like beating the shit out of people and Itachi doesn't talk unless he absolutely has to, so that's us. Then there's Zetsu who-"

"**Are you talking about me again you asshole?** It's not nice to talk about people behind their backs."

Kisame and Deidara both jumped and whirled around, but Itachi didn't even bat an eye.

"Holy shit Zetsu! Don't fuckin' sneak up on me like that!" Kisame growled. They were facing not one, but two teenage boys who were holding hands. They looked to be the same height and age, and both appeared to be very bored. Their appearances were almost identical except for hair and shirt; one's hair was pitch black while the others was starch white, with shirts matching their own hair color.

"Look, I wasn't talking shit or anything, I was just telling this kid about you! Good grief. Zetsu, this is-"

"_I already know_." Both boys echoed at once.

"Right. Of course you do. Deidara, this is Zetsu. Allow me to explain. He is our organization's spy and for a very good reason as you can probably tell. The reason why I'm referring to them as one person is because they're twins, but they're so close they feel like one entity, so they insist we call them as such."

"...I see." That was kind of odd, but then again Deidara had seen stranger things.

"Well if that's all, we'll be going. Oh and by the way, **I'd change your sheets before going to bed tonight Kisame**."

"Um...why?"

"Because Hidan and Kakuzu **were fucking on your bed**. Apparently they couldn't hold it in until they got to their own room."

"...I'm going to KILL those bastards! That's so fucking disgusting!" Deidara snickered at Kisame, who gave him the finger. When they both looked back up at Zetsu, both boys were gone.

"...I'll never understand how they do that." Kisame muttered, shaking his head.

"So anyway, that's Zetsu."

"Very interesting."

"My my, if it isn't Itachi-Kun! I was just thinking about your beautifully sculpted body."

"Go away Orochimaru." Deidara jumped at the sound of Itachi's stern voice. He looked up at the raven to see a slight frown adorning his features, and behind him was a very pale man with long, dark hair and a crooked grin. Just like Konan and Pein, he too had on one of those big black cloaks. Deidara would have to remember to ask about that later.

"Aw, no need to be so cold Itachi-Kun." The man chuckled, sending a shiver down Deidara's spine.

"Ah, Orochimaru. The one member I would have rather not introduced you to." Kisame said to Deidara, scowling. The pale man looked up, his eyes settling on Deidara. This made the boy rather uncomfortable. Something was seriously off with that guy.

"Hmmmm, what have we here? He's absolutely adorable."

"Yeah well you can look but you better not touch. In fact, I'd advise against even looking because he's Madara's."

"Again, I'm do not belong to ANYONE!" Deidara snapped.

Orochimaru chuckled again. "Relax Kisame, I wouldn't be stupid enough to tread on that man's territory. Besides, I'm much more interested in Itachi-Kun." The man then reached out and wrapped his arms around Itachi's chest, pulling the now slightly irritated raven flush against his body.

"Orochimaru, you have three seconds to remove your hands from my body before I remove them from yours." Itachi said it so calmly that it sounded more threatening than it would have had he been yelling it. The pale skinned man instantly withdrew the offending appendages as if they'd just been burned.

"Deidara, I'd avoid this guy like the plague if I were you. He's our resident scientist/pervert and is only still alive because he's good at his job and Madara won't let us kill him. Yet. He's had an unhealthy obsession with Itachi since he got here."

"I don't see how you don't! He has such a perfect body...I want to examine it, inside and out."

"Don't ever go into a room alone with him. If he doesn't rape you, he might try to dissect you." Deidara nodded, deciding to follow that piece of advice. Something about that man made him believe every word Kisame was saying.

"Now that's just rude Kisame. I don't rape!"

"Of course not. My bad. You make them an unwilling sperm recipient."

"Hmph. Think what you will."

"Why thank you, I think I'll do just that. So, what happened to your face? Or is it always that messed up?"

Orochiamru frowned. "Sasori-Kun attempted to murder me. He's been in a really pissy mood lately."

"I can see he failed...damn."

Deidara froze. Had he just said Sasori?

/No, it can't be the same one. He's not the only person in this world with that name./

"It was for no reason too!" The pale man whined.

"It wasn't for no reason. You insulted my art and then proceeded to lick my face. It was disgusting and if you do it again I'll cut off your slimy tongue." A deep voice interjected, causing Deidara's heart to nearly stop.

/It can't be. Impossible!/

And then, there he was. A red headed boy, appearing to be a few years older than Deidara came out of a nearby door wearing only a pair of pants, rubbing his hair with a towel.

"So...you took a shower?" Kisame asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course I did you idiot."

"I thought he only licked you?'

"Yeah. It was disgusting. Not only that but he decided to rub his hands all over my body. You'd shower too."

"Oh come on Sasori-Kun! You have a nice, young body! Like Itachi's only not quite as muscular...I couldn't help myself!"

"Oh shut up and don't EVER do that again!"

Deidara's eyes were wide, feet glued to the spot.

/No...no way./

Suddenly, the red head looked up and his eyes settled on Deidara. It took him a moment to recognise the boy, but shock quickly filled his own expression. Kisame looked puzzled and glanced back at Deidara.

"Huh? Oh, Sasori! This is-"

"Deidara." Sasori said, finishing Kisame's sentence.

The blond flinched and instantly looked to the floor as the red head spoke his name.

"How...did you know that?"

Sasori ignored the giant, taking a few quick steps towards the teen, dropping his towel on the floor.

"Hey, brat look at me! Is that really you?" He said, reaching out and grabbing Deidara by the shoulders, forcing the boy to look at him.

Blue eyes met golden brown and sudden relief filled Sasori's expression. He pulled the blond boy into his arms for a crushing hug. Deidara suddenly snapped, his eyes filling with tears. It was really him! It was _his_ Sasori!

"D-danna?" He whispered, returning the hug.

Sasori suddenly being here gave him something he hadn't had much of before.

Hope for escape.

* * *

><p><strong>((Aha! And that concludes this times chapter! Sasori has entered and is apparently working for Madara! Why? How do he and Deidara know each other? What's their relationship? Why is orochimaru here? Why does he molest Itachi all the time? (who WOULDN'T want to molest Itachi? I know I want to!) What shall happen next? Tune in next time and many of those questions will most likely be answered! And if anyone who reads this happens to read any of my other chapter stories, such as Dream Come True, or Mein One Regret, updates for those are coming soon too, I promise! They're both almost done! And as for White Rabbit...well...it's...it's coming too...bye for now! Please Review! *throws all of you pizza*))<strong>


	4. Hope with a side order of pain

**((*Hiding behind Madara* I know, I know, I'm a horrible human being and a sorry excuse for an author and if I were to write novels for a living I'd be a homeless person because I wouldn't meet my deadlines, but on the bright side, I updated! In time for Christmas too! Yay! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanuka, Happy New Years, and congratulations, WE DIDN'T DIE! YAY! :D before we get to the chapter I'd like to reply to a review:**_  
><em>

**Konichiwa(guest): Hi there! Thanks for the feedback, I appreciate it! In answer to your question yes, there will definitely be SasoDei, although I haven't decided if they're going to 'do it' yet...I apologize for the wait on this, I really am sorry! Thanks for the love! x3  
><strong>

**Blackened Rose1: D: NUUUU! Anything but the marshmallows! You can throw me into the briar patch but please don't burn me will gooey goodness! Dx I'll give you what you want! Update, see? See? Don't hurt meee!  
><strong>

**Ok...that's really it for now...enjoy!))**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, brat look at me! Is that really you?" He said, reaching out and grabbing Deidara by the shoulders, forcing the boy to look at him.<em>

_Blue eyes met golden brown and sudden relief filled Sasori's expression. He pulled the blond boy into his arms for a crushing hug. Deidara suddenly snapped, his eyes filling with tears. It was really him! It was his Sasori!_

_"D-danna?" He whispered, returning the hug._

_Sasori suddenly being here gave him something he hadn't had much of before._

_Hope for escape._

Kisame frowned, looking totally puzzled. "Um...guys? What's going on? Why are you hugging him? If Madara sees he's gonna kill you!"

Both teens ignored him and continued with their reunion.

"What are you doing here? Dressed like that?" Sasori asked, frowning as he looked over Deidara's new outfit.

"Me? What are YOU doing here?"

Sasori sighed. "Look brat, it's a long story and right now I want to hear yours. They told us that you were dead! Something about a tragic car accident...I went to talk to your father to at least get information on your funeral but he said it was private and nobody else was allowed to come...I almost beat his face in."

Deidara smiled softly. "Well there was a bit of a financial complication-"

Kisame suddenly grinned. "Oh I get it now! Daddy sold you like a slave!" Deidara's face darkened.

"He did not! Not permanently anyway! He's going to come get me! He will!" The blonde snapped, glaring daggers at the tall man.

Kisame only laughed. "Sheesh, if looks could kill! Poor delusional boy..."

Sasori frowned, a sudden feeling of dread coursing through him. "Don't tell me...your buyer...it was-"

"Sasori. Do me a favor and remove your hands from my little Deidara's shoulders." Madara's cold voice said icily from behind the redhead, who instantly moved away from Deidara.

"Bastard! How many times do I have to tell you that you don't own me!" Deidara growled, his hands clenching into fists.

Madara only laughed and turned to Sasori. "So do enlighten me. What exactly were you doing with Deidara 30 seconds ago?" It was a dark, threatening tone that made Deidara want to shrink against the wall and disappear. Sasori only blinked.

"Hugging him. We went to school together and I thought he was dead." Deidara was shocked by his honesty.

"Well as you can see, he is most certainly not dead-"

"Although you make me wish I was."

Madara's jaw visibly tightened and Sasori sent Deidara a glare, silently telling him to shut the fuck up.

"-So please refrain from touching him ever again."

"Of course. I apologize. It was simply a reaction."

"Well then, try to keep your reactions to yourself." Madara stepped forward, between Sasori and Deidara grabbing the blonde by the arm quite roughly and starting to drag him away. "I'm done with my work for now and I came looking for you to see where you wandered off to. Kisame, Itachi, I thank you. You may go back to doing whatever it was you were before. I'll handle him for now."

"Ow, fuck! You're hurting me bastard! Let go!" Deidara demanded angrily, desperately trying to pull his arm out of Madara's vice-like grip. The elder said nothing as he continued to drag Deidara back into his office.

It took every ounce of Sasori's self control not to lunge forward and attempt to beat the shit out of Madara when he grabbed Deidara like that. "Brat...what have you gotten yourself into?" He muttered, turning around to head back to his room, only to find Kisame standing in front of him with his arms crossed, gaze questioning.

"What?" Sasori said, frowning.

"Something tells me you didn't just go to school with the kid."

"It's none of your business, now get out of my way."

"I want to know!"

"Too bad." He said gruffly, pushing past Kisame and heading into his room. He needed to sit down, work on some of his art, and block everybody out. He had some serious things to think about.

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow! Let go dammit! I can walk by my damn self!" Deidara snapped as he was dragged down the hallway and unceremoniously thrown into Madara's office. "Fuck! What is your <em>problem<em>?" He growled, turning to face the stoic looking raven.

Smack!

Madara's hand moved so quickly that Deidara didn't have the chance to process what was about to happen until well after the slap had occurred. His eyes were wide with shock, mouth gaping like a fish as he tried to form an intelligent remark. He couldn't and so remained silent, slowly raising a hand to what was bound to be a red mark on his cheek.

Fury was evident in the elder's eyes, and Deidara couldn't stand to look at them. His gaze quickly shifted to the ground and he resisted the urge to take a good five steps away from the angry looking man.

"I don't ever want to see anyone else touching you like that."

"It was a fucking hug." Deidara said softly.

"I don't give a shit! I am the only one who's allowed to touch you, and I swear if I see him touching you in any way ever again I'm going to kill him!" Deidara didn't doubt Madara's words. His heart stopped beating for a moment.

/Kill him? No! I just got him back, you can't kill him!/ He thought, panicked.

"You belong to me. I own you!"

Deidara's head shot up, both hands now at his sides and balled into fists.

"You don't own shit! I'm not some fucking toy, I'm a human being! You didn't own me when you took me from the auction, you don't own me now, and you'll never own me at any time in future!" He spat venomously.

"You're just jealous that I actually let him touch me while every time you try to get close to me I fight you! Well news flash! He doesn't beat and rape me every day, and try to own me like you do! I _hate_you!"

Madara was on him in a flash, grabbing the boy by the neck and throwing him into the desk. Deidara let out a startled and pained yelp once he hit the desk, trying to stand back up, but Madara was too fast. He slammed the blonde's back onto the surface of the desk, practically ripping his clothes off. Deidara brought his hands up, desperately trying push Madara off of  
>him, or injure him enough to get him to back off so he could try to make a run for the door. It was useless, Madara was way bigger, and much stronger than him. The next thing Deidara new, the breath was being knocked out of him as he was turned around and his chest was slammed into the desk. He felt his pants practically being torn down and seconds later a sharp, unmistakeable pain shot up his spine. He cried out, tears quickly forming in his eyes as Madara once again violated him in the worst possible way.<p>

"St-stop...get o-off of me!" The teen pleaded, his voice shaking as he tried hard not to cry, tried not to show Madara that he was in pain, but his entire body was shaking and the pain was clear.

"Shut the fuck up." Madara growled, forcing two fingers into Deidara's mouth, pressing down against his tongue so he couldn't speak.

"Listen to me you worthless little brat. I bought you. I own you. I don't give a fuck what you think, but believe me when I tell you that this little rebellious act better be cut short very soon. I'm loosing my patience with you, and I'm tired of trying to be gentle. I will beat that fire out of your eyes if I have to, and don't think I won't. you will learn to submit to me, or so help me God you will live to regret it!" The elder snarled, relentlessly pounding into the boy against his desk. Deidara glared fiercely and bit down against Madara's fingers hard, hoping to bite them off. The elder growled and grabbed fistful of the blonde locks, wrenching Deidara's head back. The boy cried out, opening his mouth, allowing Madara to remove his fingers from his mouth.

"That was incredibly stupid."

"I don't care! Do what you want to me, I'll never stop! I'll never stop fighting, trying to get away from you! You can beat me within an inch of my life and I'll keep fighting! You might think you own my body, but you'll never own me!"

Madara smirked. "We'll just see about that."

* * *

><p>Sasori stood silently outside of Madara's office door, his hands clenched into fists by his side as the sound of Deidara's pained cries echoed through the wood, reaching his ears. Out of worry as to what Madara was doing to his friend, he had left his room shortly after entering it and silently wandered down the hallway, stopping right where he was now, and he hadn't moved, although he was wishing he hadn't come. Would he have preferred not hearing what he already knew was happening? It's not like he could stop it anyway. Part of him wanted to know, part of him wished he had stayed in his room. There was no winning with this.<p>

But his mind was made up. He would free his friend from this bastard if it was the last thing he did. He would find a way to make Madara pay for what he was doing. Then, he would find Deidara's father and kill the bastard for putting him in this situation, and finally, he would take his friend and run away, and make up for all the wrong that had happened to him.

And then, maybe after all of that he could get the blonde to fall for him as hard as he had fallen for the blonde. Then they could be happy together.

He whirled around and stormed back into his room, slamming the door closed and locking it. He had a lot of planning to do. Madara was a tricky bastard.

This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

><p>Deidara lay curled up in the fetal position in front of Madara's desk. He was clinging almost desperately to the ripped up fabric of his coat, silent tears still flowing down his cheeks as he stared at a random spot across the room with dead eyes. His pants were still down around his ankles where Madara had nearly pulled them off, but he didn't move to fix them. He didn't dare move at all for fear that Madara would hear him and come after him again. Besides, it hurt too much to move. It hurt to breathe, because when he took a breath, his entire body shifted, rubbing against the multiple bruises that now marred a good deal of his skin, and caused his ass to throb. He opted to just lay still and silent until someone told him to do other wise.<p>

The elder was sitting behind his desk, smirking to himself as he typed something into his computer. Little by little, Deidara was learning to bend to his will. Soon, the defiant little brat would be falling at his feet to please him. Whether or not he enjoyed it wasn't a problem to Madara. What mattered was that he did it with no complaints.

There was a knock on the door and seconds later Pein walked in, looking slightly startled when he saw the beaten and bruised teenager laying on the floor.. He sighed and shook his head slightly, stepping into the room and stopping a few feet away from the broken blonde.

"Mitsuru finally made his last payment. I have it here." He said, leaning over and placing an envelope on Madara's desk.

"Excellent."

Pein lingered for a moment, glancing down at Deidara sympathetically.

"Can I speak to you outside for a moment?"

Madara looked up, quirking an eyebrow at his partner.

"We can't talk in here?"

"I'd rather not."

The raven sighed and nodded his head, slowly pushing his chair away from his desk and following his partner outside.

"What do you want?"

Pein sighed. "Look, I'm never one to get into your personal affairs, especially with your whores, but this time I think I need to say something."

Madara glared at his partner. "I'm going to stop you right there. I know how to train people. I've done it multiple times before and-"

"Yes, I know. But Deidara is different. He's just a kid. His father abandoned him. You bought him as a sex slave. The boy was a virgin, and I feel so bad for him, that you were his first time. I just think you should be more gentle with him. Give him time to adjust. If you were in his position, you'd do the same thing he's doing."

"I appreciate the concern but I'm going to do things the way I always do them. He'll learn eventually."

"You're killing his spirit."

"That's the point."

"No. You don't get it. You're literally killing him. He might not physically die, but you can tell by the look in his eyes that bit by bit you're destroying him. Soon, he'll do nothing but lay there, looking dead. How fun is that going to be for you? You'll get bored and toss him out with nothing, or kill him, and move on to someone else. All because daddy couldn't pay, doesn't care, and isn't coming back for him."

"I don't see how that's any of my concern."

"I'm just saying. I think you should be gentle with him. Give him a bit of affection. He needs it."

"Slaves don't need affection Pein. They need a master, and they need to sit down, shut up, and do what their master tells them. Are you finished? I have work to do."

Without waiting for an answer, Madara whirled around and slammed his office door in Pein's face. The orange haired man sighed, shaking his head and rubbing his forehead. "That man..." He muttered before turning and walking away.

Madara re-entered his office in a bit of a huff, slamming the door closed, watching as the teen on the floor flinched, then winced, obviously put in pain by the tiny movement. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking at Deidara for awhile, as if trying to make up his mind about something. He frowned slightly at how dead the blonde's eyes looked. Normally, he'd feel a sense of satisfaction at that. It meant that he was winning. But this time, he didn't like it. When their eyes went dead, they usually started wishing they were dead. Truthfully, more of Madara's past slaves had committed suicide, rather than being killed by him or being sold off, and he wasn't ready to loose Deidara just yet.

He sighed again and slowly made his over to the boy, kneeling down beside him and reaching out. Deidara tensed up, his eyes squeezing shut with anticipation.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you ok? I just want to help you get redressed. Maybe take you into the showers and get you cleaned up, hm?" He said softly, moving some of the blonde's long hair out of his face, caressing his cheek before resting his hand gently on the boy's face, fingers around the back of his head and thumb placed directly in front of his ear. The sudden contact cause Deidara to flinch again, and he whimpered.

"N-no...no shower..." He pleaded in a hoarse whisper. He didn't want to be naked in front of Madara again. Never again.

"I won't do anything. I just want to help you get cleaned up. Nothing painful, or sexual, ok? It'll be fine. You'll feel better, I promise."

"Nng...can't move...hurts...so bad..." Deidara almost looked like he was about to start crying again, and Madara's chest tightened.

/What the hell was that? Am I going soft? Fuck!/

"I know...I have some pain killers in my desk. You can have a couple before we try to move you. How does that sound?"

"...ok."

Madara nodded and stood up, moving over to his desk and rummaging through the drawers until he found the bottle. Deidara would never admit it, but he almost missed the warmth from Madara's hand when the man moved. He felt...sort of safe.

The elder grabbed a bottle of water out of a mini fridge that was next to his desk and knelt down next to Deidara, carefully lifting his head up and helping him swallow the pain killers, washing them down with a decent amount of water.

"Do you want me to move you to the couch, or stay here till the medication kicks in?"

"..C-couch..." Deidara knew it would hurt like hell to be moved, but the floor wasn't exactly comfortable.

Being as gentle as possible, Madara pulled Deidara's pants back up, but didn't zip them, then maneuvered him into his arms bridal style, wincing at the pained gasps and yelps that left Deidara's lips. He then very carefully set the boy on the couch, rolling him onto his stomach and helping him get at least the tiniest bit comfortable. He covered Deidara with a throw that had been sitting on the couch, then headed back over to his desk.

"Let me know when the pain subsides enough for you to move without too much discomfort." He said, but, like he expected, the boy didn't reply. He sat behind his desk with the intention of getting some more work done, but found himself spending more time staring at the teenager than doing any sort of work.

A good hour passed before Deidara's quiet voice reached across the room, startling Madara out of thought.

"Ok...I think I'm good..."

Madara nodded and slowly stood, making his way over to the couch and gently rolling Deidara back onto his back, then once again lifting him up bridal style. He managed to get the door open and started walking down the hall, carrying the now trembling teen towards the office's showers.

Once there, he decided that a bath would be easier for both of them, and he gently set Deidara down and started a warm bath. Minutes later, when the tub had finally filled, Deidara and Madara were situated comfortably, or as comfortably as possible, in the bath together, silent as the elder carefully cleansed the smaller body in front of him.

After a long period of awkward silence, Madara sighed and decided that something needed to be said.

"I can only imagine how difficult this all is on you."

The teenager visibly flinched when the elder's voice assaulted his ears.

"I'm not the best example of a patient not sympathetic man, and honestly I don't know why I'm being so forgiving with you, but whatever the reason, you should be grateful. The slaves I've had before you were treated twice as rough and never got my help. I know you don't want a speech right now, but you should listen while I'm trying to be nice here. No matter how you look at it, or how much you hate it, I bought you, therefore you are now my property. Things will be much easier on you if you just accept it and do what I say. I can't say I understand what you're going through, because I don't have any idea, but you're only making it harder on yourself. I'm a very jealous, territorial man and when I see someone treading on my property, I get incredibly pissed off, and if Sasori wasn't a valued member of my team, I probably would have killed him for just looking at you."

Madara paused, but Deidara remained silent. The tension was obvious in the teens body, his hands clenched into fists in front of him. The elder sighed.

"I'm warning you as nicely as I can that if he doesn't watch his boundaries, he will go missing, so you might want to help him keep his distance."

The rest of the bath was spent in silence. Deidara was hurt and angry, and was even more determined than ever to get the hell out of here. Somehow, he'd do it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but he wouldn't stay here. He wouldn't be another man's property.

Sasori was his only hope. He would talk to his friend another time, and eventually they would escape.

They'd just have to be incredibly careful if they planned to escape alive.

* * *

><p>Three days passed before Deidara was able to walk on his own without being in pain. Madara had considered leaving him at home those days, since he obviously couldn't move, but it was still too risky. It was amazing, the amount of pain a person could put themselves through if it meant freedom. Those three days seemed like three long years for Deidara, since he couldn't do anything. Madara brought him books and magazines, but he never liked reading, so he was incredibly bored since the elder's office wasn't equipped with a tv. On the bright side, Madara hadn't attempted to rape him again since the incident, which was nice, for more than one reason.<p>

He was certainly glad when the pain disappeared and he could walk again, if only so he wouldn't be bored anymore, although his 'bodyguards' were boring as fuck.

"You're annoying. Maybe you should be like your friend and not talk." Deidara growled at Kisame as they meandered down the hallways.

"I see why Madara enjoys you so much."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Oh, I've hit a touchy subject ne?"

"Iiiitachiiii-kuuuun!"

"Leave me alone, Orochimaru."

Ok...maybe boring was the wrong word. Annoying was much better suited.

"Mmmm, I like your outfit today, Deidara-Kun. Madara-Sama has good taste in kinky whore clothes."

"I swear to God if you compliment this outfit again I will destroy you."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Promise?"

Deidara made a disgusted face and started walking a bit faster. "Aren't you two supposed to be body guards? Get this asshole away from me!"

"I'm afraid we have no control over where he goes."

"You're worthless!"

"Unlike you who's apparently worth a lot?"

"SHUT UP KISAME!"

The tall man laughed while Orochimaru continued to harass a rather irritated Uchiha, leaving Deidara to bottle his annoyance inside.

Then, out of nowhere, he was face to face with Sasori. They both seemed shocked, but then Sasori smirk ever so slightly.

"Hey brat. Feeling better?"

"Ass."

Sasori frowned. "Are you ok?" He asked softly. Deidara shifted uncomfortably.

"No." Was his honest reply. Sasori remained silent, hoping Deidara would continue, but the blonde glared at the floor and said nothing.

"Oi oi, Sasori, if Madara catches you so close to his little slut he's gonna kill you!"

Deidara whipped around, glaring at Kisame but before he could retort, Sasori spoke up, venom dripping from his words.

"Shut your damn mouth Kisame."

The man blinked, slightly shocked. "Woah, somebody's in a bitchy mood. What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Mind your own damn business." With that, Sasori turned and stalked away, Deidara staring after him, disappointed. They had to find a way to get alone and talk. But how in the hell would that ever happen? Kisame would probably be fairly easy to ditch but Itachi? It was obvious he was a clever man. He wouldn't allow Deidara to escape, even for a second, and if he overheard any of what he and Sasori talked about, he would surely tell Madara.

And then, with a great amount of difficulty, Deidara accepted exactly what he would have to do in order to be alone with Sasori.

He would have to gain Madara's trust, and in order to do that, he would have to be a perfect, willing, slave.

Was the price worth it? Putting on a happy face, acting like he enjoyed having that man's hands all over him? Would he even be able to put on a convincing performance? Who knew how long it would take before Madara was convinced he'd accepted his 'fate'! But if meant a possibility of escape with Sasori, he'd have to try.

"Take me back to Madara."

* * *

><p><strong>((Uh oh! What is little Dei-Dei gonna do? Why is Orochimaru so fucking creepy? Did something literally crawl up Sasori's ass and die? Ok, no more pointless questions. I hope yall enjoyed this, and I'm so, so, so, so, SO sorry it took for fricking ever! If you'd like to, I have created a tumblr and facebook page specifically for my fanfictions to keep you guys updated better and such, so if you want to followfriend me, the info is in my profile! Also, I have a deviantart page I might occasionally post updates in, or if you want to have a gander at my gallery, that'd be great too, and the info for that is also in my profile. So check those out, and I hope you have an awesome Christmas, or whatever it is that you might be celebrating around now. ^-^))**


End file.
